


in his head

by jeankristanto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Choking, Drabble, Fanon, Fetish, Ficlet, Kink, M/M, Neck Kissing, Neck fetish, SakuAtsu, neck, neck choking, partialism, skats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeankristanto/pseuds/jeankristanto
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi realized that he stare at Atsumu's neck a little bit too much.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	in his head

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu belongs to furudate haruichi-sensei. i do not take any profit for writing this fanfiction.  
> story by jeanine (@jeankristanto on twitter)  
> not-proofread so beware of grammatical error

Sakusa Kiyoomi knew that he is _indeed_ very attracted to Miya Atsumu. Both romantically _and_ sexually.

Sakusa found himself staring at Atsumu most of the time. Whether just to make sure that the Blondie didn’t get into trouble or just because he wanted to appreciate the fact that Atsumu was alive and breathing. Either way, he _noticed_ Atsumu a little bit too much for his own liking.

What could he say?

Atsumu could easily grab his attention and made Sakusa focus solely on him and him only. Even the simplest things Atsumu did, such as the way Atsumu talked or eat became something interesting for Sakusa to look at. Especially the way his Adam’s apple moved up and down when he swallowed something.

Not only that, Atsumu’s slender yet muscular neck seemed to mock Sakusa everytime he took a look at it. As if invited him to put marks on every inches of that creamy coloured neck. Sakusa swallowed his on saliva.

_No._

He shouldn’t think about Atsumu’s neck this wild. Sakusa knew that their relationship hasn’t progressed to the point that he could fantasize about Atsumu however he wanted. Oh wait, did he just really admit that he was indeed fantasizing about Atsumu like _that_?

Sakusa shook his head.

“Omi-omi, ya good?” Atsumu asked in front of Sakusa’s face. The Blondie tilted his head to match Sakusa height who’s been leaning on the wall on their practice’s break.

_Ah, that neck._

The neck that been inviting him to bit it teasingly.

The way Atsumu tilted his head made his slender neck became more exposed in front of Sakusa’s face. The action only made Sakusa wanted to sink his teeth on that creamy looking skin and bit it fiercely. Then Sakusa would lick it really slowly from the down to the upper part of his neck. After that, he would shower that neck with light kisses which made Atsumu couldn’t help but moaned his name.

Sakusa would also suck on that creamy neck hard. He wouldn’t stop until he feel satisfied even when Atsumu groaned, grabbed his hair, or begged him to stop. There would be a lot of red marks on that neck and Atsumu would be too embarrassed to even exposed his neck. So beautiful looking—

“Yoo,” Atsumu called him once again. “Ya sure ya good, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked.

Sakusa, who’s been trying to keep a straight face, responded Atsumu with a nod. His heart beat so fast as if he was caught doing indecent things towards his Blondie teammate. He glanced at Atsumu who decided to leans on the wall beside him from the corner of his eyes.

“Whew,” Atsumu sighed. “It’s already winter but I’m still sweating lots like this.”

Sakusa could see the way Atsumu looked up and wiped his jaw with the back of his hand. The movement ended up highlighting his long and slender neck. Sakusa clenched his hands.

As if his brain turned into twirling mess, various scenarios popped up and one of them was how his long fingers would grab Atsumu’s neck. His calloused fingers because of his hard spikes on volleyball would rub against Atsumu’s warm and sensitive skin. Sakusa then tightened his fingers around Atsumu’s neck slowly yet surely until the Blondie groaned desperately.

Sakusa would also give Atsumu’s jaw a lot of kisses. He would strengthen his choke on Atsumu’s neck and made him begged for Sakusa’s mercy. Sakusa trembled from the feeling of being a dominant over Miya Atsumu. And only after Atsumu gasped for air, Sakusa would let go of Atsumu’s neck.

He could imagine how satisfied he was to see the reddening fingerprints on Atsumu’s neck. The corner of his lips suddenly turned upside when he thought about that kind of thing. His adrenaline rushed from his own dirty thought.

_Crazy._

Only Miya Atsumu would be able to made him _this_ crazy.

But of course, Sakusa would _not_ admit it so it didn’t get into the Blondie’s head.

“Oi!” Atsumu exclaimed. “Our break time is over, Omi-kun. Don’t ‘cha be a lazy-ass if ya wanna beat me.”

“Heh, beat you?” asked Sakusa. He clearly looked down on Atsumu who wrinkled his eyebrows. “You didn’t even win once from me today.”

“What did ya say?!” Atsumu offended. “Let’s see who will be the one who got the most scores from service ace today!” Atsumu challenged.

Sakusa rolled his eyes, “Then what will I got if I beat you up?” Sakusa provoked.

Atsumu could see clearly how Sakusa looked down on him. He clicked his tongue, annoyed. “The one who lost have to follow the winner’s orders, no matter what!” He answered.

Sakusa’s eyes turned big. He couldn’t believe that his provocation worked on Atsumu. He licked his own lips before replied, “Deal.”

And maybe, this would be the start for Sakusa to step further with Atsumu.

**END**


End file.
